Your Call
by Emii72
Summary: Après le décès de Finn, Quinn et Rachel se rapprochent énormément. (OS Faberry)


_**Introduction**_ _:  
Saison 5 épisode 3.  
(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

* * *

 ** _POV Rachel._**

Je suis assise au comptoir d'un bar, buvant un énième verre de whisky le regard embrumé par l'alcool. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Pourquoi suis-je si saoule au point d'avoir oublié ? Je tente de remettre mes idées en place et de retracer ma journée jusqu'ici, je me souviens… J'ai passé ma journée au lycée avec mes amis pour commémorer la mémoire de Finn. Ensuite, j'ai marché sans me soucier de la destination, je voulais juste me vider la tête, comme ça ne fonctionnait pas je me suis arrêté dans ce bar et j'ai commencé à boire.

Je dois rentrer maintenant, mais la nuit est tombée et je n'arrive pas à tenir debout sans trébucher. Je prends mon téléphone, cherche le numéro de Kurt dans mon répertoire, ma vision est floue, toutes les lettres mélanges. Je le trouve enfin après plusieurs minutes de recherche.

 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Allô ? »  
_ _ **Rachel**_ _: « Quinn ? Pourquoi tu décroches ? »  
_ _ **Quinn**_ _: « C'est généralement ce que font les gens quand on les appelle. »  
_ _ **Rachel**_ _: « Excuse-moi, je me suis trompée, je voulais appeler Kurt. »  
_ _ **Quinn**_ _: « Rach est-ce que tu as bu ? »  
_ _ **Rachel**_ _: « Oui... C'est pour ça que je veux appeler Kurt, pour qu'il vienne me chercher, je dois juste réussir à le retrouver dans mon répertoire. »  
_ _ **Quinn**_ _: « Laisse tombée, je viens te chercher. »  
_ _ **Rachel**_ _: « Non je ne veux surtout pas te déranger. »  
_ _ **Quinn**_ _: « Où est-ce que tu es ? »  
_ _ **Rachel**_ _: « En face de la gare. »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « J'arrive, ne bouge surtout pas. »_  
 _ **Rachel**_ _: « Ça ne risque pas, je n'arrive même pas à me lever. » Elle raccroche._

Je suis tombé encore plus bas, la parfaite Quinn Fabray va me voir dans un état pitoyable.

 **...**

Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre me voit, une personne c'est bien assez, c'est pour cette raison que Quinn m'a gentiment proposée de dormir chez elle. Elle a même envoyé un message à mes papas de mon portable pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Nous sommes toutes les deux allongées dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Je sens l'effet de l'alcool se dissiper et la honte grandir.

 **Rachel** : « _Je suis morte de honte, je n'aurais pas du boire autant._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _La situation est compliquée à gérer, je comprends que tu es perdu les pédales._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci pour ton aide._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est normal, on est ami._ » Je me tourne vers Quinn, elle fait de même.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je peux te poser une question ?_ » Elle hoche la tête positivement.  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi tu me détestais autant ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, j'étais juste perdu… Je ne savais pas qui j'étais, je faisais ce que mes parents attendaient de moi en essayant d'être la plus parfaite à leurs yeux._ _Tu étais si sûr de toi et de ton talent et surtout tu étais libre de faire tes propres choix. Je n'avais pas cette chance..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu veux dire que tu étais jalouse de moi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ouais… Rach, je suis tellement désolé._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Arrête de t'excuser, je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps._ »

Je l'enlace quelques minutes avant de reprendre ma place et de m'endormir avec beaucoup de difficultés.

 **...**  
 ** _POV Quinn._**

Pauvre Rachel, la mort de Finn l'a complètement anéanti, c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle ait voulu oublier ce drame ne serait-ce qu'un instant. La matinée se passe tranquillement, j'essaie de la réconforter comme je le peux. Je réussis même à la faire déculpabiliser sur la soirée de la veille, ce qui est une grande victoire. Comme prévu, nous arrivons au lycée en début d'après-midi. Je me gare sur le parking, coupe le moteur et détache ma ceinture de sécurité. Je tourne ma tête vers Rachel, elle est immobile et pleure silencieusement. Je prends sa main dans la mienne pour essayer de la rassurer.

 **Quinn** : « _Rach, ça va aller ?_ » Elle tourne son visage vers moi.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je n'y arriverais pas Quinn. J'ai trop de souvenirs de Finn ici, c'est trop douloureux._ »

Je la prends dans mes bras et la laisse sangloter sur mon épaule. Je la berce et lui caresse doucement le dos.

 **Quinn** : « _Calme-toi. On n'est pas obligé d'y aller, surtout si ça te met dans cet état._ » Je me recule légèrement et redresse sa tête.  
 **Quinn** : « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Passer tout mon temps dans le fond de mon lit avec un énorme pot de glace._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Que dirais-tu d'une balade dans le parc ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _J'adorerais._ »

Un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage, c'est déjà un bon début. J'embrasse sa joue avant de me réinstaller correctement sur mon siège et de démarrer ma voiture.

 **...**  
 ** _POV Rachel._**

Cette légère brise sur mon visage et l'odeur du parc est très agréable. La présence de Quinn a mes côtés et sa main qui tient fermement la mienne me réchauffe le cœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens mieux quand je suis avec elle. Quinn est si douce et attentionnée avec moi que j'en deviens presque dépendante.

 **Quinn** : « _Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis que nous sommes arrivés. À quoi tu penses ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _À Finn... Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à avancer sans lui..._ » Elle s'arrête et se place devant moi.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu vas y arriver, tu vas reprendre tes cours à la NYADA, obtenir ton diplôme et devenir une star de Broadway._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je n'ai pas vraiment la force nécessaire..._ »

Je baisse les yeux, Quinn prend mon visage entre ses mains et le redresse. Ce geste et son sourire réconfortant me troublent.

 **Quinn** : « _Finn n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'arrêtes de vivre, au contraire il voulait que tu réalises ton rêve._ _Il a toujours cru en toi, tout comme moi et le reste du glee club. Je suis persuadé que retourner à la NYADA te fera le plus grand bien, tu as besoin de la musique._ »

Je fonds en larmes et plonge ma tête au creux de son cou, ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi et me serrent fort contre elle. Nous restons plusieurs minutes dans cette position, je me laisse apaiser par son odeur et sa respiration. Une fois calmé je me détache doucement de Quinn.

 **Rachel** : « _Tu as raison j'ai besoin de la musique, c'est mon oxygène mais de là à retourner à la NYADA._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Chante-moi quelque chose._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Il y a plein de mondes autour de nous, je n'ai pas chanté en public depuis qu'il est parti..._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je sais que tu en es capable._ » Je bouge la tête négativement.  
 **Quinn** : « _S'il te plaît Rach, j'ai envie d'entendre ta voix._ » Comment refuser face à sa moue boudeuse ?  
 **Rachel** : « _D'accord, mais je te préviens la chanson que j'ai en tête est très triste._ » Elle me sourit avant d'embrasser ma joue.

 _ **Waiting for your call, I'm sick** J'attend ton appel, je suis malade  
_ _ **Call, I'm angry** Appel, je suis en colère  
_ _ **Call, I'm desperate for your voice** Appel, Je suis désespéré de ta voix  
_ _ **Listening to the song we used to sing in the car** J'écoute la chanson qu'on avait l'habitude de chanter dans la voiture  
_

 _ **Do you remember, Butterfly, Early Summer** T'en souviens-tu, "Butterfly", le premier été  
_ _ **It's playing on repeat** Je l'écoute en boucle  
_ _ **Just like when we would meet** Comme lorsque nous nous verrons  
_ _ **Like when we would meet** Comme lorsque nous nous verrons_

 _ **'Cause I was born to tell you I love you** Car je suis né pour te dire je t'aime  
_ _ **And I am torn to do what I have to** Et je suis déchiré de faire ce que j'ai à faire  
_ _ **To make you mine** Pour te faire mienne  
_ _ **Stay with me tonight** Reste avec moi, ce soir_

 _ **Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh** Nu et déshabillé, je suis nouveau, je suis frais  
_ _ **I am feeling so ambitious** Je me sens tellement ambitieux  
_ _ **You and me, flesh to flesh** Toi et moi, chair contre chair  
_ _ **'Cause every breath that you will take** Car chaque respiration que tu prendras  
_ _ **While you are sitting next to me** Lorsque tu seras assise près de moi  
_ _ **Will bring life into my deepest hopes** Apporteras de la vie dans mes plus profondes espérances  
_ _ **What's your fantasy ?** Quel est ton rêve ?  
_ _ **What's your, what's your  
**_ _ **what's your**_

 _ **'Cause I was born to tell you I love you** Car je suis né pour te dire je t'aime  
_ _ **And I am torn to do what I have to** Et je suis déchiré de faire ce que j'ai à faire  
_ _ **To make you mine** Pour te faire mienne  
_ _ **Stay with me tonight** Reste avec moi, ce soir_

 _ **And I'm tired of being all alone** Et je suis fatigué d'être tout le temps seul  
_ _ **And this solitary moment** Et ce moment de solitude  
_ _ **Makes me want to come back home** Me fait vouloir rentrer à la maison_

 _ **And I'm tired of being all alone** Et je suis fatigué d'être tout le temps seul  
_ _ **And this solitary moment** Et ce moment de solitude  
_ _ **Makes me want to come back home** Me fait vouloir rentrer à la maison_

 _ **And I'm tired of being all alone** Et je suis fatigué d'être tout le temps seul  
_ _ **And this solitary moment** Et ce moment de solitude  
_ _ **Makes me want to come back home** Me fait vouloir rentrer à la maison_

 _ **And I'm tired of being all alone** Et je suis fatigué d'être tout le temps seul  
_ _ **And this solitary moment** Et ce moment de solitude  
_ _ **Makes me want to come back home** Me fait vouloir rentrer à la maison_

 _ **'Cause I was born to tell you I love you** Car je suis né pour te dire je t'aime  
_ _ **And I am torn to do what I have to** Et je suis déchiré de faire ce que j'ai à faire  
_ _ **'Cause I was born to tell you I love you** Car je suis né pour te dire je t'aime  
_ _ **And I am torn to do what I have to** Et je suis déchiré de faire ce que j'ai à faire  
_ _ **To make you mine** Pour te faire mienne  
_ _ **Stay with me tonight** Reste avec moi, ce soir_

Nous avons marché tout au long de la chanson pour arriver directement à la voiture de Quinn.

 **Quinn** : « _Je savais que tu en étais capable. Comment tu te sens ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Beaucoup mieux et c'est grâce à toi. Merci._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Promet moi une chose._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tout ce que tu veux._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Donne moi de tes nouvelles quand tu seras rentré et surtout appel-moi quand ça ne va pas._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Promis._ » Je l'enlace une dernière fois, je crois que ses câlins me manqueront énormément.

 **...**  
 ** _POV Quinn._**

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que nous avons tous repris nos vies sans Finn. Bien sûr il y a des moments où nous craquons, mais nous nous soutenons les uns et les autres. Je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel de m'avoir donné des amis aussi exceptionnels. Depuis le drame Rachel et moi nous rapprochons de plus en plus malgré la distance et nos études. Je veux pouvoir réparer tout le mal que je lui ai fait au lycée, même si elle m'a pardonné je crois que je m'en voudrais toujours. C'est pour cette raison que je suis à New York, pour assister à l'avant-première de Funny Girl. Elle a décroché le rôle de ses rêves, Funny Brice.

 **...**  
 ** _POV Rachel._**

Je suis dans ma loge, je tente de faire diminuer mon stress en respirant, sans résultat. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, j'ouvre celle-ci et tombe sur un énorme bouquet de fleurs masquant totalement la personne devant moi. Le bouquet finit par s'abaisser et je découvre avec joie le visage Quinn m'offrant son plus beau sourire. J'attrape immédiatement les fleurs, les poses, attire mon amie à l'intérieur et la serre dans mes bras.

 **Quinn** : « _J'adore tes câlins Rachel mais tu me sers trop fort._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Excuse-moi, je suis si heureuse de te voir._ » Je la relâche.  
 **Rachel** : « _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas à cause de tes examens._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je voulais te faire la surprise, je ne pouvais pas manquer tes premiers pas sur les planches de Broadway._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Quinn Fabray tu me surprendras toujours._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Rach, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Je me trompe ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu as raison, je ne vais pas y arriver._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Mais si tu seras parfaite, j'en suis certaine._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Et si j'oublie les paroles d'une chanson ? Ça m'est arrivé une fois, ça peut très bien recommencer. Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Oh mon Dieu Quinn je suis morte de peur._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ok, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes._ »

J'ai à peine le temps de répondre que je sens ses mains sur mes joues et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser est si tendre que je ne peux que répondre.  
Malheureusement le micro de ma loge nous interrompt:  
 _« Rachel Berry, sur scène dans cinq minutes. »_

Nous nous détachons brusquement l'une de l'autre nous ramenant à la réalité.

 **Quinn** : « _Je ferais mieux de te laisser. Mais souviens-toi d'une chose, tu es la personne la plus talentueuse que je connaisse, tu vas tous les épater._ »

 **...**

Après la représentation je fête mon succès avec mes meilleurs amis dans une boîte branchée. Cette soirée est géniale, à un détail près, Quinn m'évite depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je l'aperçois entrer dans les toilettes, je la rejoins et la trouve devant le miroir occupé à se maquiller.

 **Rachel** : « _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites ?_ » Elle range son rouge à lèvres en silence.  
 **Quinn** : « _Ce n'est pas le cas, désolé si je t'ai donné cette impression._ » Elle se tourne vers moi.  
 **Rachel** : « _S'il te plaît ne me ment pas. Je vois bien que depuis notre baiser tu t'éloignes de moi, ça me fait peur._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Désolé..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Quinn ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne sais pas, tu étais complètement paniqué, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te calmer et j'ai fait la seule chose qui m'est passée par la tête..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Est-ce que tu regrettes ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui, j'ai très peur de t'avoir blessé au point de te perdre définitivement._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Quinn, j'ai passé des années à courir après ton amitié et après la mort de Finn tu es devenu un véritable pilier pour moi. Je ne m'en serais jamais sorti sans ton soutien. Tu penses vraiment qu'un simple baiser me ferait renoncer à notre amitié ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Rach, pour moi ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser..._ »

Ai-je bien entendu ? Elle est attirée par moi ? C'est totalement impossible.

 **...**  
 ** _POV Quinn._**

Merde, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de dire... Maintenant elle attend que je parle, je le voie dans ses yeux mais aucun mot n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche. Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois dépasser ma peur et agir. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, prends délicatement son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle ne me repousse pas, bien au contraire, ses bras m'entourent et me serrent contre elle.

Je pousse Rachel contre le mur derrière elle pour qu'on puisse être le plus proche possible. Je suis au paradis, c'est si bon que je lutte pour garder le contrôle, jamais un baiser ne m'a fait autant d'effets. L'oxygène me manque, c'est donc à contre cœur que je sépare nos lèvres et pose mon front contre le sien. Maintenant que j'ai repris ma respiration je dois lui parler. Je rassemble tout mon courage avant de me séparer de Rachel et de me reculer doucement.

 **Quinn** : « _Je t'aime._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Quinn je..._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non laisse-moi finir, sinon je n'arriverais pas à te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur._ » Je lui coupe la parole.  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai compris que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi pendant notre premier baiser. Je ne te demande pas de répondre à mes sentiments, je sais que j'arrive trop tôt après Finn. Juste, ne me sort pas de ta vie._ » Je laisse échapper quelques larmes, Rach s'approche de moi et les faits disparaître doucement avec sa main.  
 **Rachel** : « _Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai besoin de toi._ _Et surtout j'étais certaine que je ne pouvais plus être amoureuse et tu m'as démontré le contraire._ »

Nous nous sourions timidement avant de s'embrasser passionnément encore et encore. Je ne sais pas comment notre relation va évoluer et je m'en fiche complètement, je veux seulement être avec elle.

 **...**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous nous embrassons, c'est si bon que j'ai la sensation que le temps s'est arrêté. Je crois entendre quelqu'un entrer mais je n'y prête pas attention, tout ce qui compte c'est Rachel.

 _«_ ** _Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt !_** _»_

Cette voix familière nous fait sursauter. Je me détache brusquement de Rach, me tourne et découvre Santana qui a ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

 **Quinn** : « _Bordel San j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !_ » Rachel se place à coté de moi.  
 **Santana** : « _C'est bon tu vas t'en remettre Fabray, ou devrais-je dire Fabgay._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Très drôle Lespeze. Et ça veut dire quoi " Ce n'est pas trop tôt " ?_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Ça fait des années que vous vous tournez autour toutes les deux et depuis plusieurs mois Berry n'a que ton prénom à la bouche._ _Je vais enfin avoir la paix, vue que la bouche en question sera occupée par la tienne._ » Rach et moi rougissons instantanément.  
 **Rachel** : « _À propos de ça. Serait-il possible que..._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Te fatigue pas Rachel, je ne dirais rien tant que vous ne serrez pas sorti de votre placard._ » Santana lui coupe la parole.  
 **Quinn** : « _Merci._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Ouais, vous me le revaudrez._ »

Santana repart comme elle est venue nous laissant soulagé et choqué. Après plusieurs échanges de baisers Rach et moi retournons à la fête le cœur léger.

* * *

 _ **Krokmou: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il y ait une romance Faberry dans la série, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait fonctionné.**_


End file.
